Patent Literature 1 below discloses an information display device for displaying information to the outside of a vehicle.
This information display device includes a projecting means for projecting information such as a speed of the vehicle on a road.
In addition, the information display device includes an obstacle detecting means for detecting an element which becomes an obstacle to the projection of the information when the projecting means projects the information on the road, and in a case in which an obstructive element is present, a projection position of the information is changed.